vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:Sandbox/Yao Luniang
Yao Luniang (妖 鹿娘) is an upcoming Chinese VOCALOID to be developed by Shanghai Wangcheng Information Technology Co. Ltd. in collaboration with NetEase Comics for the VOCALOID4 engine. Her voice provider has yet to be announced. History After NetEase Comics was established in August 2015, Yao Luniang was said to become the mascot for this branch around October. Luniang’s appearance changed in December, which adjusted her hair color, her ears, her antlers, and her clothing. Her clothes were changed again in January 2016. She had also made appearances in MMD videos, with her model designed by REMmaple. Luniang was featured in two called "Lùniáng Days" ("鹿娘Days") and "Suísuíbiànbiàn de Yāolùshān Rìcháng" ("随随便便的妖鹿山日常"). 2017 On August 1, 2017, Shanghai Wangcheng Information Technology Co. Ltd. announced that Luniang’s production as a VOCALOID started.http://weibo.com/5611031032/Ff3tomXc5 Her voice provider audition began on August 7 and fans were able to vote for which participant they liked best.http://weibo.com/5611031032/FfXPx6vxC Her voice provider contest ended on August 25 with a total of 69 participants. The six finalists were confirmed. Belonging to the "popular picks" group, 47, Yuzi (玉子; Yùzi), and Lu Ye (鹿靥; Lù Yè) were chosen. In the preferred group, Fengsharuowu (枫刹若舞; Fēngshāruòwǔ), Wen Ya (文涯; Wén Yá), and Yike Mei Shu de You (一颗没熟的柚; Yīkē Méi Shú de Yòu) were chosen.http://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404144691728770894#_0 Concept Yao Luniang served as a mascot for NetEase Comics since 2015. She came from the Yaolu Mountains, a place that was said to be beautiful. However, since Yaolu Mountains was too large, people lose their way and may enter in different dimensions. It was said that there was a school in the mountains, and those who read the manhua may earn titles such as "Dr. Yaolu" (deer spirit), "Master Yaohu" (fox spirit), or "Bachelor Yaomao" (cat spirit). Yaolu Mountains (妖鹿山; Yāolùshān) is a near-homophone of NetEase's domain name "163" (Yāoliùsān). Luniang has an unpredictable girlish heart and she seems to have a forgetful or careless nature but will sometimes show her true sly or devilish personality. Her skills are listed as anime, acting cute, brushing hair, suddenly becoming mean (similar to ), and Japanese. Her likes include anime, furry stuff, and consumer electronics.https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%B9%BF%E5%A8%98/20143162 Her bio was changed a little on August 4, 2017. She is a tough girl who sticks up for her friends and she works as a customer service representative for NetEase Comics. She is good at coloring manhua, singing, and being an eSports player who abandons herself in manhua. She enjoys cleaning, electronic music, Yangsheng, and all deer-related items. Her official birthday is August 8 and her character color is orange-red.http://weibo.com/6327345611/Ffz9yfoQC Etymology Yāo (妖) means "demon" or "spirit". For her given name, Lù (鹿) means "deer" while Niáng (娘) can refer to a woman, particularly a "young girl". Together, her name would mean "Deer Girl Spirit". However, it is very common within the Chinese community and her official content to omit "Yao" and refer to her as "Luniang". Appearance Luniang’s original appearance was of a girl with long purple hair, furry ears, and gray antlers. In late 2015, she was given long red hair, lost the furry ears, and her antlers became brown. She was given new clothes: a sleeveless top with a short sky blue necktie, long detached sleeves, a red skirt, long thigh-high socks, and loafers. She also had a black headband with bows on the sides. On the headband, "NETEASE" was printed across the top in the middle. In 2016, she received some changes. Her purple eyes were changed to red, her antlers became more rounded and orange, and "NETEASE" was missing from her headband. The linings of her top and sleeves changed in thickness and in design. Her skirt was no longer red, but black. The ribbons on her shoes were removed. Marketing Luniang was originally a mascot for NetEase Comics and received two different manhuas. Through Shanghai Wangcheng’s methods, she received a VOCALOID counterpart. In her VOCALOID announcement article, it was confirmed that she would be featured as a character in "Butterfly", a manhua that also features Zhang Chuchu, Yuecheng, and Xin Hua. In January 2018, a music video was released to promote NetEase's Manhua app. The song, "Hey！小鹿" ("Hey! Xiǎolù" / "Hello The Deer"), featured Shaonianshuang singing as Luniang, however, it is unknown if she is the voice provider or not.https://weibo.com/6327345611/G02hhBlgn Product Information Demonstrations Voicebank Libraries Reputation References External links Navigation Category:Yao Luniang Category:Shanghai Wangcheng Information Technology Co. Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:Feminine vocals Category:Chinese vocals Category:Commercially unreleased vocals